Dejame escuchar el violín Stancest
by JokerInsanity
Summary: Desesperación fue lo único que pude apreciar en mi sueño. Temor. Angustia. Lo más extraño fueron los protagonistas. Stanley y Stanford. No es mentira. Desperté llorando por culpa de su intromisión en mi cabeza. Un "AU" donde los gemelos no se ven hace mucho tiempo. Y la llamada de Ford hacia Stan sólo fue el principio de una serie de horribles acontecimientos.


Había regresado al pueblo en donde me había criado, la familia que nunca entendí y de la cual me aleje para intentar no volver. Actualmente rozó los 45 años, trabajo con buen sueldo en un departamento de policías en Colorado. No tengo hijos, tampoco esposa. Nunca pude superar algunos acontecimiento de mi vida en donde mi hermano gemelo, Stanford Pines, tuvo protagonismo.

Decendi del auto añejo, él conductor que amablemente me ayudó a descargar las dos maletas que se hallaban en el baúl. Le pague y este se fue con una sonrisa dejándome a mí apreciando las viejas casas que se hacían nostalgicas.

Gravity Falls. No tenía pensando volver, pero mi hermano me llamo y me pidió asistir... mi madre se estaba muriendo y por última vez quería verla, aún si esta senil, aún si me odia.

Caminé hacia la gran y tétrica cabaña. Golpee una, dos y tres veces la puerta, oyendo del otro lado pasos firmes acercándose.

-¿Quien es?- Preguntó una voz ronca del otro lado.

-Stanley.- Me limite a murmurar sin saber quien era el contrario. Puesto que no había visto a nadie de mi familia en 15 años y no reconocía ningún gesto, ni mucho menos las voces.

El que me abrió la puerta con una tonta sonrisa no era nadie más que mi hermano gemelo.

-Cuanto tiempo... has crecido demasiado.- Sonreí notablemente feliz.

-Digo lo mismo. Eres todo un hombre. Vamos, entra.- Pidió y se hizo aún lado, dejándome lugar para ingresar con mis dos pequeñas maletas.

-Es bueno volver a casa...- A él le encantaba que lo dijera aún si era mentira, por lo menos lo satisfacía momentáneamente.

-Y es bueno tenerte devuelta.

Al ingresar me topé con la misma amplia y simple casa con la que había crecido. Del lado derecho las escaleras para subir al segundo piso, una puerta del lado izquierdo que antiguamente daba a un salón con otras dos habitaciones. Más adelante otra puerta justo a un lado de una cama para invitados debajo del reloj y arlado de nuestro primer teléfono de botones... lo verdaderamente doloroso ahora era que mi madre era quien yacía en esa cama algo andrajosa... pobre mujer.

-Madre...- Musite al acercarme a ella y desplomarme a su lado-. Disculpa a tu estúpido hijo por no venir a verte antes... me hubiese gustado hablar una última vez contigo antes de que te pasara esto.

No sólo había sido el deterioro de su vida y mente, si no que había sido por culpa del shock que ella sufrió por un "accidente" que ni mi hermano sabia que fue.

Ford posó su mano en mi hombro para reconfortarme, sabía que no aguantaba estas situaciones. Aún siendo policía, no podía afrontar pérdidas cercanas. Era una de las razones por las cuales no quería tener familia.

-Va a estar bien. Tranquilo. Es cuestión de tiempo para que mejore.

-Ford...- Le murmure con amabilidad-. Tú sabes que estas cosas son inciertas... no hay que asegurar lo posiblemente erróneo.- Mis palabras eran secas pero ciertas y ante esto Ford acarició mi cabeza con ternura.

-Mis disculpas.- Los dos nos quedamos observando a nuestra madre... es gracioso de hecho, ella fue la que me hizo alejarme y a su vez esforzarme, pues a los 29/30 años de edad me echo de casa y me amenazó con que si no me iba, la herencia no quedaría ni para mi hermano. ¿Qué bruja, no? Nadie más que ella y yo lo sabemos, la razón de porque me fui y porque deje a la persona que en verdad amaba.

-¿Stanford?- Llamó una suave voz a mi gemelo y los dos nos dimos vuelta. Una niña de ojos celestes cristalinos de mala espina y de descarados cabellos rubios se asomaba por la puerta del antiguo salón.

-Oh, Victoria.- Él se acercó a ella y Sr agachó hasta su altura mientras acariciaba su fino pelo-. ¿Ya estas lista para conocer al señor Stanley? Recuerda que él es mí hermano.

-...- Ella se me quedo mirando, pareciera que sus ojos penetraban en mí alma-. De acuerdo.- Le murmuró.

-Hermano. Ella es Victoria, la hija del actual esposo de nuestra hermana. Saluda amor.

-Es un gusto tío Stan...- Su voz era débil, espectral, para nada agradable.

-Es un gusto querida.- Su nariz se arrugo en señal de rechazo y regreso velozmente a su habitación. Así como vino se fue.

-Lo siento, a ella le es difícil conocer nuevas personas. Mis disculpas.

-No importa, Ford.- Le sonreí comprensivo y seguí con el recorrido junto a él.

Por el camino conocí a Jack, el infante de cuatro años de mi hermana y a sus otros dos hijos gemelos, Mabel y Dipper, niños muy agradables y educados. Conocí al "famoso" esposo de mi hermosa Angeline y también, poder volverla a ver. Oh mi hermosa hermana menor...

Luego de ver a toda la familia, me dispuse a salir y caminar hasta el cementerio. Me faltaban dos personas visitar... a mí padre y a mi antiguo mejor amigo, que por muy coincidente que pareciera también era esposo de mí Angeline. Ambos habían fallecido hace tiempo en un trágico accidente en las vías del tren. Ese día fue trágico, 32 personas perdieron desgraciadamente la vida.

-Hola padre. Hola Gabriel.- Mi voz sonaba ahogada y es que lo estaba. No podía aguantar las ganas de llorar. Así como tampoco podía negar el hecho de que yo había sido la causa de tanto mal en esta familia-. Disculpenme por no haber venido a visitarlos, no me atrevía a pisar este pueblo nuevamente. Pero mientras no estuve aquí, armé una buena historia en Colorado, la gente es agradable, tengo una buena vivienda y un hermoso auto deportivo. No tengo una familia pero vivo bien. Estarías orgulloso... me aleje de todo lo que tu decías que no me iba a hacer bien... No sé si debí acerté caso la segunda vez, aunque la primera te lo agradezco... no quería poner delante de mi hermana el cariño oculto que le tenía a Gabriel de joven... hey, Gabriel. ¿Tú también estas orgulloso de mí?- Me encontraba titubeante pero firme ante mis palabras. Aunque en el fondo sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Fue un error volver. Eso lo tenía más que claro pero fue por él que volví... eso debía ser suficiente.


End file.
